Amy Rose
300px|thumb|right|Cuidado! Amy é [[puta|cruel pode te levar para o lado rosa da Força (ou pra um lugar ainda pior)]] thumb|right|Uma das raras cenas onde Amy finalmente pega [[Sonic como seu escravo sexual (mas é claro que sempre com o menor sucesso).]] left Amy Rose (Safadash puthasloca) é uma típica garota que ninguém quer por ser vadia, dormir com todos ao mesmo tempo e também por ser muito, mas MUITO chata mesmo. Tá mais para uma puta mal-comida mesmo, apesar de que aqui não faz diferença nenhuma, pois a maioria do pessoal da turminha do Sonic é eunuca mesmo. História thumb|left|Amy tentando seduzir Sonic, e, para variar, sem o menor sucesso. Amy foi durante toda sua vida moradora do Planeta Pequeno, um puteiro uma casa noturna de responsa num mundo paralelo ao nosso. O problema é que todos os seres que viviam por lá eram bichinhos fofinhos, pequetuchos e outras coisas que saem daquelas cápsulas que destruímos ao passarmos pelo Act 3 de cada Zona. E como tais bichinhos não tinham pinto, Amy, a puta-mor dona da casa noturna, não tinha muito o que fazer, passando a se sentir solitária e se consolando sozinha (calibre 25, é o que ela diz aguentar). Mas esse mundo paralelo ordeiro, pacifico e muito sem graça foi subitamente agitado pela presença de dois putos arruaceiros seres desconhecidos: um visionário de grande peso de nome Dr. Robotnik Senhor Barriga, que buscava obter as esmeraldas Dragon Balls daquele planeta em mais um esquete de dominação global fazer o Seu Madruga lhe pagar os 14 meses de aluguel; e Sonic the Hedgehog, que mais uma vez tentava impedir o sucesso do vilão. Para distrair o ouriço azul, Sr. Barriga contratou a Amy, que não tinha nada melhor pra fazer, como refém, e o desafiou para uma corrida disputa de jan-ken-pô contra seu mais novo andróide de batalha, o clone robótico Silver Sonic Mecha Sonic Shadow the Hedgehog Metal Sonic. thumb|Amy é tão puta que até mesmo fica fingindo que está confundindo [[Shadow the Hedgehog|preto com azul. Isso aconteceu quando Shadow caiu na atmosfera da terra e ficou com amnésia. Amy provavelmente disse que eles eram namorados ou casados. ]] Após uma disputa ferrenha (onde Metal usara papel e Sonic contra-atacara com uma magnifica e mortal tesoura), o azulão conseguiu sobrepujar seus adversários, salvar a garota, restaurar a paz do planeta, e voltar pra casa a tempo de ver na TV quem foi que matou a Taíls (affe). Amy, por outro lado, havia se apaixonado. Nunca tinha visto alguém pôr uma tesoura do jeito como aquele rato de gel havia posto. Daí, e do amor que ambos tinham em acompanhar a novela das 8, surgiu uma bonita amizade entre Sonic e Amy, amizade que ela demonstrou nunca se importar em transformar em algo mais (leia-se: sexo). Desde então a garota fechou a casa noturna que tinha (e não dava lucro mesmo) e viaja pelo mundo, procurando ajudar Sonic no que seja que ele esteja tentando. O seu unico problema é que Sonic é punk hiperativo e por isso, ao ver o quanto Amy pode ser puta (ou o quanto Amy começou a ser puta, já que ele a conheceu no Sonic CD), Sonic começou a fugir dela o mais rápido possível, sendo que ele tem em mente que Amy é uma puta de marca maior que só pensa em dar pra ele (e ele faz bem, pois macho que se preza não come puta... Só as gostosas). Amy procura também uma confirmação verbal de que os dois estão em um relacionamento sério, intuito esse que até agora não foi bem sucedido (o máximo que Sonic prometeu foi um cartão de Natal e um de Ano-novo). Sobre Amy Rose thumb|left|200px|Amy se utilizando de sua famosa habilidade de esconder seu lado [[TPM e chato.]] Amy, como dito antes, é a típica garota que ninguém quer por ser vadia, dormir com todos ao mesmo tempo e também por ser muito, mas MUITO chata mesmo. O pessoal que não a conhece vê de cara apenas uma garota com personalidade infantil, parecendo ser uma personagem normal da série Sonic. Mas isto é uma grande viagem, pois quem conhece Amy de verdade sabe que ela se utiliza disto pra esconder seu lado TPM puta, sendo que sempre que se vê diante de robôs toscos e muito enferrujados inimigos, ela se comporta de maneira agressiva e irracional, catando a sua marreta e se preparando pra dar bofete em tudo que aparece em seu caminho. Esse porrete martelo rosa é a sua principal arma, usada para descer o cacete em qualquer inimigo-chato-irracional-e-burro (ou pelo menos tentar). Desde toda a sua vida, ela sempre quis tentar ser comida por Sonic, tentando tudo quanto é plano pra tentar finalmente pegar aquele azulão de jeito. Mas suas tentativas sempre fracassam, porque Sonic sempre foge ao vê-la. Se ele não correr, então ele começa a conversar com ela, até que ela vire a cabeça e ele possa fugir rapidinho (apesar de que às vezes suas conversas não dão resultado, e daí ele acaba tendo que comê-la mesmo). Incrivelmente, Amy também consegue ser absurdamente burra, quase sempre confundindo Sonic com o ouriço afro descendente ou então o o ouriço cabeludo vindo do futuro. Sentimentos thumb|right|O que Amy sonha enquanto dorme e enquanto está acordada. Alguns anos depois, Amy foi definitivamente integrada na gangue da Sonic Team. Ela possui os mais variados sentimentos em relação ao resto da turma: * Sonic: Muita tesão,amor e ódio, ele continua fugindo dela mesmo depois de ter comido ela. * Tails: Nostalgia pois ele tem dois rabos é o melhor amigo de Sonic. * Knuckles: Nostalgia, ele é amigo do Sonic (vide acima), além de ser eunuco (o motivo pra ele não dar em cima dela). * Shadow: Tesão Amor, as armas dele são tão grandes quanto as do Sonic. * Silver:Amor Ódio,ele é filho do Sonic com a ouriça prata gostosa. * Mecha Sonic, Silver Sonic e Metal Sonic: Amor Ódio, eles são as formas robóticas e gays do Sonic (menos o Metal Sonic que é macho na sua forma final). * Cream the Rabbit: Ódio, ela abandonou Amy, quer matá-la (algo bom na parte dela) e dar pro Sonic. * Dr. Robotnik: Ódio, ele é inimigo do Sonic (vide o mesmo). * Vector: Nostalgia, ele é amigo do Sonic (vide o mesmo). * Espio: Nostalgia, ele é amigo do Sonic (vide o mesmo). * Charmy: Nostalgia, ele é amigo do Sonic (vide o mesmo). * Jet: Tesão Nostalgia, ele é rival do Sonic (vide o mesmo). * Wave: Tesão Nostalgia, ela é rival do Sonic (E é gotosinha). * Storm: Nostalgia, ele é rival do Sonic; (vide o mesmo). * Rouge: Amor Tesão e Ódio, por não ter grandes seios como os dela, 350 mL de silicone que causam muita tesão em Knuckles, Shadow e no resto da gangue, inclusive nela; alem disso ela é uma das que Sonic mais gosta de comer. * Blaze: Tesão Amor, pois apesar dela ter muito fogo no rabo ela faz parte da Team Rose (junto com Cream) e Sonic não dá a mínima pra Blaze.thumb|Por Sonic, apesar de tudo, não gostar muito de Blaze, ela e Amy ficam amigas (mas só porque o Sonic não ama a Blaze). * Princesa Sally: Ódio, pois ela foi a única furry que conseguiu namorar e se fuder com ele ao mesmo tempo. * Venus: Ódio, ela foi mais comida por Sonic do que a Amy, alem de ser a primeira a ter um filho dele. * Elise: Fúria divina, pois em dois dias ela conseguiu um selinho do azulão, coisa que Amy não conseguiu em anos de tentativa. thumb|right|Pior pesadelo que Amy já teve. As razões de Sonic thumb|left|Isso é realmente o pior pesadelo para a Amy e da Cream, que bom que foi só um [[pesadelo.]] Desde todo este tempo, Sonic confirmou pra imprensa e pra qualquer fã alienado viciado em Sonic the Hedgehog que sempre desejou fazer macumba pra tentar se comunicar com Sonic (ou até mesmo pra um ouriço normal) todos os seus motivos de o por que que ele não deseja ter relacionamento com a Amy: thumb|right|200px|A maior habilidade de Amy (e o maior temor de Sonic). thumb|left|200px|Até em momentos plagiados do [[Shadow emos, Sonic não a quer por perto.]] E então Sonic mostra toda e qualquer razão de ele não estar interessado em ficar com Amy. Mas mesmo assim, Amy sempre continua tentando consegue dar pro Sonic (e é lógico que ele não pode recusar...). Habilidades O Martelo Piko-Piko thumb|left|O novo martelo de Amy. Também conhecido como o martelo do amor no Sonic Battle, óbviamente não passa de uma paródia do martelo do Chapolin Colorado. Esta é a arma principal de Amy (e também quase a única coisa que ela usa), que na qual a usa pra poder dar seus inúmeros bofetes nos vilões-descartados-plagiádos-e-mal-feitos. Ela conseguiu esse martelo comprando numa lojinha de brinquedos de R$ 1,99. Amy utliza seu martelo não só pra dar bofetes, como também pra tentar conquistar o Sonic com suas inúmeras jogadas destacadas. Ela é capaz de também utilizar vários ataques especiais com o seu martelo, sendo um deles um golpe bem forte no chão que a faz pular 0.0000001% mais alto que o seu normal, e o resto é praticamente a mesma coisa. Outras Habilidades thumb|O famoso Piko-Piko Hammer Amy teve inúmeras habilidades durante toda a sua saga do Sonic Team. O seu ataque principal é atacar com sua marreta (sendo que foi utilizado na maior parte dos jogos). Ela com o tempo teve a oportunidade de fingir que virou bola de boliche se utilizar do Spin Dash, o Spin Attack, e o Homing Attack, praticamente sendo a mesma coisa que os mesmos que o Sonic usa, sendo uma cópia quase destacada. No Sonic Battle, revelou-se ela poder usar mais 3 ataques: #Girar 3000 vezes pra atacar o inimigo, sendo que ela usa de novo a porra da marreta. #Girar de novo, só que desta vez pra criar um furacão-rosa-de-tamanho-médio-e-limitado-que-deveria-ser-fodão-e-forte-mas-é-muito-inútil-e-idiota. #Dar uma de padre pra invocar um presentinho bomba (este doi muito!). Durante o resto, suas habilidades foram se utilizadas quase por versão beta dos outros ataques, e até hoje ela tenta fazer mais alguma outra porra legal pra impressionar os fãs do Sonic Team, mas a única coisa que ela conseguiu até agora é só criar mais porcarias com sua marreta. thumb|right|145px|Outra tentativa de seduzir Sonic. Fracassada, pois nessa cena Sonic se apaixonou pela ferrari do [[Felipe Massa|Felipe Pizza que passava nesse momento.]] thumb|left|100px|A puta da Amy Rose planeja embebedar Sonic. Desde então, Amy tem tentado varias maneiras de violar casar-se com Sonic. Mas todos os seus planos são fracassados. Eis as tentativas até o presente momento: *'Hipnotismo:' Amy tem contratado um hipnotista para controlar o cérebro de Sonic e induzi-lo a casar-se com ela, mas sempre aparece o Tails ouvindo rock e estraga tudo com um estalo de dedos. *'Ameaças telefônicas:' Amy ameaça Sonic de morte por telefone, afirmando que o matará se ele não aparecer na igreja na manhã seguinte. Sonic são se preocupa com isso, já que seu estoque de 1-Ups em casa está muito bom, e ele ainda tem mais 3 Continues. *'Golpe do falso sequestro:' Amy finge ser um bandido no telefone falando que sequestrou Tails, mas Sonic não se preocupa, por que sabe que Tails pode se virar bem sozinho. *'Falsificação de documentos:' Amy falsifica documentos de Registro Civil, dizendo que Sonic casou-se com ela há um ano, mas ele percebeu que são falsos. thumb|right|230px|O que você acha que ela fez depois? *'Forração de lei:' Ela espalha na imprensa que Sonic é um criminoso que assalta joalherias para dar a ela como aliança, mas quando o Sonic revela no Falando Francamente (assunto do dia: aquela imbecil não se toca que eu não vou com a cara dela) que Amy é que rouba as joias, ela mesma vai pra cadeia (sem direito a visitas, por tentar fechá-lo na chave). *'Sequestros:' Amy contrata um cara para sequestrar Sonic, na esperança de salvá-lo e obrigá-lo a comê-la como agradecimento. Mas o Tails aparece e salva o Sonic antes dela, faturando o prêmio no seu lugar (claro que o Tails já pede outro prêmio; um dia de folga pra poder enrabar a Cream). *'Formação de gangue:' Algumas vezes, ela se junta ao Shadow e ao Dr. Eggman, pedindo a eles que a coloquem em perigo para que ela possa ser salva por Sonic. Adivinha só se ele aparece? *'Lutas:' Amy Rose desafiou Rocky Balboa para uma luta. Todo mundo foi assistir a luta, menos Sonic. *'Correr para caralho:' Amy aprendeu o correr para caralho com Lewis Haminton para poder alcançar Sonic. Conseguiu, mas Sonic fugiu ao vê-la. *'Golpe da amnésia:' Amy usa o seu cacetete porrete martelo pra causar amnésia em Sonic e dizendo a ele que ela é a sua esposa. Mas Amy nunca acerta Sonic por ele fugir ao vê-la com o martelo. Fotos Amy já conseguiu se meter em tanta encrenca (sendo algumas com suas tentativas fracassadas de dar por Sonic, e outras por pura viagem dela) que os outros fizeram questão de tirar fotos de suas tentativas, sendo algumas tiradas pela galera do Sonic Team, e outras desenhadas fotografadas por fãs alienados pelo Yuji Naka. Imagem:Girls are meaner.jpg|Amy sendo torturada pelas outras putas garotas exatamente por ser uma puta. Imagem:Amyrosesonic.gif|Sonic salvando pela 2657ª vez a Amy. Imagem:096sonamy.jpg|Amy se finjindo de coitada pra tentar dar o cú dó pro Sonic. Sem o menor sucesso. Imagem:51 8100359.jpg|''"Essa não. Esta vadia de novo?"'' Imagem:Amy Rose Pink shine.jpg|Amy até mudou o visual pra tentar conquistar Sonic. Mesmo assim, puta do jeito que é e sempre será. Imagem:AmyRose4.jpg|Desenharam fizeram até um card da Amy. Imagem:Sonamy.jpg|ISSO É MENTIRA! Só passa de um desenho falsificado feito por algum fã viciado Imagem:Super Amy.jpg|Foto flagrada em um festival na Emerald Town, aonde Amy tenta virar Super Amy ("tenta", já que ela explodiu fudidamente em seguida). Imagem:Sonicamymarried?.jpg|Outra tentativa desesperada de Amy tentar casar-se com Sonic (como de costume, apareceu Tails pra salvar o dia Sonic) Imagem:SonicAmypikachus.jpg|Retrato feito por um otaku alienado, mostrando Sonic & Amy versão Pokemon. Imagem:SonicAmyHentai.jpg|Amy se cansa e parte pra prática do Sadomasoquismo ao Sonic. E desta vez, finalmente ela conseguiu comer o Sonic. Imagem:AmyBurra.jpg|Amy mostrando o quanto burra uma vadia pode ser. Imagem:Amypatinadora.jpg|Mais uma tentativa frustada de Amy em alcançar Sonic Imagem:Amy_pirou_de_vez.jpg|Como a Amy fica se ficar na seca por 9 meses Imagem:Preso.jpg|Achou que foi só uma vez?Veja a carinha de feliz do sonic Imagem:Beijasso.jpg|Que beijasso que Amy tomou do Sonic. Imagem:aham.jpg|Cena particulamente comum nos games do Sonic. Imagem:Putz.jpg|Quem disse que ela nunca beijou ele (por acaso, dizendo). Imagem:Vai_dar_namoro.jpg|Uma das vezes que Amy consequiu, por sorte, causar amnésea no Sonic. Imagem:CHIFRANDO.jpg|Amy tentando deixar Sonic com ciume. Note Sonic frustado por ter perdido o jogo do dia anterior. Imagem:Amy y su cerveza.png| Imagem:SEX.png|Sonic em uma noite aonde bebeu demais. Imagem:Reçaca.jpg|E no dia seguinte... Imagem:Sonic_Amy_XXX.jpg|O que aconteceu na noite anterior. Imagem:Hehe.png‎|Sonic dá uma de sacana e levanta a saia, mostrando o rabicó da Amy. Imagem:Iminies.png‎|Sally, para intimidades, vendo quem Sonic prefere mais. Imagem:Oquee.png|E Amy tenta fazer o mesmo, para o gosto de Sonic (ou para o gosto da Sally, mais ou menos). Imagem:Doido_veio.png|Depois de Amy estar na seca por mais alguns Meses. Imagem:Nua.jpg|Tentativa inútil da Amy de tentar seduzir Sonic. Imagem:Pirado-1-.jpg‎|Amy de novo mostrando-se ser uma puta burra. ‎Imagem:Dangerrrrrr.jpg‎|Já que o Shadow não quis... Imagem:Putz1-.jpg‎|Cena falsa. Sonic só esta abraçando Amy por que ele caiu no sono. Imagem:SonicHigh.JPG|Em uma festa... Imagem:Amy and Rouge by blueblur8lover.jpg|Rouge consolando Amy por não ter conseguido seduzir o Sonic pela quadrilhonésima vez. Imagem:Weresonicbroxou.jpg|Ela pega o Sonic até mesmo transformado, que para o azar dela, a potência dele não está tão grande assim. (repare na cara dela) Imagem:Lool.jpg|O maior pesadelo do Sonic(ainda bem que foi só um sonho...). Imagem:Sega-girls-atei-1a.jpg|O pior pesadelo da Amy. Imagem:Amy x Sonic forever by Mancoin.png| Imagem:Giant Amy_5.jpg| Tentativa frustrante com o uso do raio de crescimento de Tails com a tentativa de seduzir Sonic(Milagrosamente Sonic conseguiu fugir) Imagem:Amy Screw Attack.gif|Amy dando um Screw Attack. Atualmente Atualmente, Amy continua em sua jornada fracassada de tentar seduzir conquistar Sonic através de suas inúmeras tentativas diárias. Ela também enquanto não fica correndo atrás do Sonic, continua sendo capturada por mais vilões toscos e mal desenhados, enquanto também continua sendo uma grande puta, agredindo tudo que se vê pelo caminho, e também continuando com suas outras inúmeras tentativas de conseguir algum puto no jogo, e tentando reabrir a sua casa noturna de responsa. Ver também * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Cream the Rabbit * Sonamy isso NON ecziste!!! Categoria:Ouriços Categoria:Hentai Girl Categoria:Coisas de comer Categoria:Putas